50
by Leelu's skittles
Summary: Fifty sentences. Ten Pairings. Ten lives never led, ten loves never lived - all involving dearest Harry Potter and the people that could have taken his fancy. Slash, mostly. Various pairings. 5 of 10
1. Harry and Sirius

Okay, I've read so many of these it's ridiculous. So I've decided to write instead of read, I've never done one of these before – tell me how I go! I'm going to do one for each of my favourite pairings. Starting off with Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Also, in no. 28, the middle name is Arcturus instead of Orion to show that it's not our Sirius, but the alternate one.

1. Comfort

As a child, Harry never felt any form of comfort, with Sirius, he never went a moment without.

2. Kiss

Harry doesn't really count his first kiss with Cho as his first kiss, because his second kiss (his first with Sirius) was so much better, even though Harry had slammed his mouth too hard against Sirius', squished their noses together in an awkward way and then ran off completely mortified and blushing so hard he could've moonlighted as a Weasley – or the sun.

3. Soft

Sirius was so unaccustomed to things being soft, after almost thirteen hellish years in a prison made of hard stone and misery, that he spent a good ten minutes just running his calloused hands over Harrys soft palms.

4. Pain

Sirius felt his heart breaking, slowly and quickly at the same time, crushing painfully, at the sight of a nervous Ginny Weasley pressing her lips to Harrys in the empty kitchen.

5. Potatoes

Harry (still) couldn't stop giggling the time (_the one time_) Sirius had slipped on a slippery slice of potato on the floor and had ended up sprawled all over the floor and (_somehow_ – Sirius blamed Kreacher) covered in more potato.

6. Rain

Harry generally didn't like the rain, it brought memories of being locked out and having to huddle for warmth and tears and pain and dementors, but seeing Sirius step through the front door, white shirt see through and sticking to his chest, Harry decided that everything needed exceptions.

7. Chocolate

Remus had a stash of chocolates, very carefully hidden, but that didn't stop Sirius from finding them, melting them down, and taking the time to smear it all over Harry before spending the rest of the night cleaning it off with his tongue.

8. Happiness

Waking up, rolling over, and seeing his eyes already open and sparkling with love.

9. Telephone

Sometimes Harry regretting introducing Sirius to the muggle machine (he even took the time to reinforce the idea that it was _not_ at fellytone) but then he'd get a call while he's at work and he only hits Sirius once when he gets home, because he doesn't actually mind the fact that Sirius talks dirty to him over the phone.

10. Ears

Sirius had several piercings in his ears, and Harry loved to tug on them slightly with his teeth or just watch the sunlight reflect off the metal.

11. Name

"Mr. Black and Mr…Black?"

12. Sensual

Sirius would never forget Harrys first attempt at secuding him – hands running all over his body, massaging oils, that absolutely fuckable mouth wrapping around h- Remus opening the door (no one was supposed to be home, Sirius hadn't bothered to lock the door) and everyone freezing for half a second before all hell broke loose.

13. Death

Is not what the Veil lead to – an alternate universe where Sirius hadn't been sent to Azkaban – but Sirius wouldn't have cared regardless because Harry had followed him through – _which was a bloody stupid thing to do, you could have died you bloody stupid, impulsive boy who I could not love more._

14. Sex

Harry was impatient (so impatient, he wanted Sirius so badly, he'd tried everything to coerce him) but the man was adamant that he not have sex with Harry until the boy was of legal age.

15. Touch

Of course, that didn't mean that they were completely celibate, oh no – they just didn't go all the way (but Sirius knew how to pleasure Harry without penetration anyway, and Harry was very enthusiastic).

16. Weakness

They'd tried to keep Sirius and Harry apart once Remus had walked in on them, but no one had thought to check for structural weaknesses in the wall that separated their rooms, and no one questioned why Harry moved his wardrobe.

17. Tears

Harry didn't shed a single tear when Sirius fell through the veil, because he had a plan, but he cried his poor little heart out when he found Sirius again.

18. Speed

Nothing could match the speed of Harrys Lightning Bolt – except for Harrys heart when he was near the man he loved.

19. Wind

Watching the wind whip Sirius' long hair about was one of Harrys favourite things in the world.

20. Freedom

On the other side of the Veil it was not the freedom from being a criminal that made it so wonderful, but the freedom to be with Harry.

21. Life

"Harry, don't waste your love on me, you could have anyone you wanted-" "Shut up and kiss me, you old bat."

22. Jealousy

Before the Veil it was Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang, and almost the entire Wizarding World, through the Veil it was his alternate self, which was so much worse.

23. Hands

Harry loved Sirius' hands, they were so talented and so very good at making him so utterly incoherent and beyond words that all he could say (or think) was Sirius.

24. Taste

Sirius hated cinnamon, he always had – Harry loved it because, for some reason, that was what Sirius smelt most like.

25. Devotion

It was not temporary insanity that drove Harry to take a flying leap towards death, it was his devotion to Sirius that enabled him to swan dive through the Veil with a smile on his face.

26. Forever

_Really_, Nicholas Flamel _should_ have had better security on that bloody stone of his – but seven hundred and twenty six years later, Harry wasn't complaining.

27. Blood

Harry had only ever had sex with one other person – Sirius, the alternate Sirius – he was tipped off by the different mannerisms and the fact that this Sirius felt the overwhelming need the make Harry bleed.

28. Sickness

"You're fucking sick you deranged psychopath – if you ever come near my Harry again, I _will_ kill you Sirius Arcturus Black!"

29. Melody

They never had children (though they had a hell of a lot of fun trying to break the laws of reality) but they had a 'pathetic song bird' who could belt out a pretty melody.

30. Star

They did adopt a few children, though, and Sirius was adamant about not naming any after stars – their second adoptee was five when they took him in, and his name was Aries.

31. Home

Is where your heart is (so snoring his bloody head of, completely unaware that Harry was making him breakfast in bed).

32. Confusion

James Potter didn't know what to think of the pair that had moved in next door, he didn't care about the age difference, or that they were both blokes, but the fact that they looked so much like Sirius and, well, him, always left him slightly sad (is that what they would have looked life, so happy and carefree, if he'd not decided to pursue Lily?) and definitely confused – it was like they were twins or clones or something.

33. Fear

Harry was not scared of spiders, but he let Sirius pretend to be his knight in shining armour and 'rescue' him from the terrifying, hideous, absolutely _giant_ Daddy Long Legs.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Normally they had to silence their room, because they both got a bit loud and carried away, but when it stormed the thunder stoped any sounds from disturbing their neighbours.

35. Bonds

After the disaster with the Other Sirius, Harrys Sirius decided to show him how sex _like that_ supposed to work – and Harry wasn't hurt at all.

36. Market

Midnight Moonlight Markets were a specialty of Godrics Hollow, and they always went and Sirius bought silly Muggle trinkets that served no purpose but to make Harry laugh.

37. Technology

Sirius only ever worked out the phone – so he could have one sided phone sex with Harry while he was at work – and the video recorder – what he used _that_ for, however, is for he and Harry to know.

38. Gift

Every morning when Harry had to leave for work early and Sirius was still asleep, he left a note on his pillow for Sirius, declaring his love of Sirius and all the naughty things he planned on doing to the older man – Sirius kept them all in a safe box, and looked at them often.

39. Smile

Large, happy and with missing teeth, the small little Harry Potter next door made Sirius mourn for his own Harrys ruined childhood.

40. Innocence

Sirius took Harrys, quite happily, when Harry turned sixteen – Harry had finally convinced him that the Muggle legal age was good enough and, watching that devious little minx undress and beg to be fucked – who was Sirius do deny him?

41. Completion

It never meant anything sexual to Harry, because he could feel complete lying on the grass in their backyard, watching clouds, with Sirius.

42. Clouds

Sirius was the one who pointed out the rabbits and boats, Harry pointed out the dragons and penises.

43. Sky

They were being risky, and had been in a public muggle park under the night sky, when they were spotted – in the rush to get away before the cop tried to arrest them, Harry left his underwear and Sirius left his underwear, shoes, shirt and pants, but remembered his socks.

44. Heaven

Harry didn't care that the Dursleys raised him instead of Sirius (though he did care that Sirius spent that time in prison), because his life with Sirius made up for his lacking childhood – this was the heaven he dreamt of whilst in a cupboard, under the stairs.

45. Hell

Waiting the final five minutes until Harry got home from work – the bloody clock had it out for him, and went _slower_.

46. Sun

Harry got along with his alternate mother like a house on fire – Sirius got along with this worlds James like the sun crashing into the Earth.

47. Moon

"Pull your pants back up Sirius, your feud with James Potter does not have to be that childish – I don't care if he's doing the same thing!"

48. Waves

Watching Snuffles jump in and out of waves on a deserted beach was fun – watching a naked Sirius emerge from the ocean was even better.

49. Hair

Sirius got bored and cut his hair short one day – Harry told Sirius he could sleep outside until it grew back.

50. Supernova

Eventually there is another war, and another, and another, and eventually the world is destroyed, but the explosions are nothing compared to the love of a pair of wizards, long passed into the next life.


	2. Harry and Tom

Okay, so in sixteen I cheated a bit and used a semi colon. Whoops – I'm sure you'll get over it. If you don't feel free to review and tell me.

1. Comfort

Their relationship was not based on comfort, but Harry couldn't help but snuggle up to Tom post-coitus because he knew the man was too relaxed to get annoyed and kick him out.

2. Kiss

There was only one kiss every shared between the two, a deep, lust filled kiss in the middle of a battle field and purposefully hurtful words.

3. Soft

Surprisingly, it was Tom who liked soft beds, and Harry who preferred hard mattresses.

4. Pain

It was the reason Harry had originally been drawn to him – no one else would think to hurt the Boy Who Lived in order to bring him pleasure.

5. Potatoes

Tom hated them, with a deep, abiding passion but allowed their presence when Harry was near because the boy lived to carve and make _stamps_, of all things, out of them.

6. Rain

Kneeling in front of the grave in which the world would not allow to have marked, the rain and wind howled out his sorrow.

7. Chocolate

The first time Harry ever found chocolate under the Dark Lords pillow, he laughed and ate it – which was regretted when an irate, hungry, chocolate wanted Tom decided to take revenge.

8. Happiness

Harry knew that he was expected to marry some one eventually, a woman, probably Ginny, but he honestly couldn't be happier than when he was exploring the lean body of another man – his man.

9. Telephone

It didn't surprise Harry that Tom knew how to use one – he was slightly awed, though, when Tom called his Uncle and threatened him so well that Harry received regular meals.

10. Ears

Eventually, after many foiled Death Eater attacks, Tom learned to ward against Extendable Ears.

11. Name

Harry only smiled and winked when Tom told him in an icy voice: '_Call me Tom one more time, and I will make you_ scream.'

12. Sensual

Before Tom (vain git that he is) decided to correct his appearance, Harry actually thought that the long, overly jointed fingers were quiet sensual.

13. Death

It was what their relationship would end in, they both knew it, they were too explosive for anything else to happen.

14. Sex

A traumatised Draco Malfoy would never be the same after accidentally walking in on…he wasn't even sure if something so violent and bloody counted as sex.

15. Touch

Hearing Harry sing in the shower about assorted touches being too much, he called out that maybe he should cease all together – the idea was not well received.

16. Weakness

Tom was determined that he had none – watching Harry felled by a sickly green curse by one of his own minions opened his eyes; Harry opened his eyes in time to see Tom ripping apart the minion with his bare hands.

17. Tears

Ginny begging and begging to know why – _why_ – he wouldn't love her like he should.

18. Speed

Harry had never run so fast as when he'd thought his lover had been injured in a raid.

19. Wind

The first time they were together, only the wind heard their cries.

20. Freedom

If Harry had known that Tom liked to make bad jokes (repeatedly, each significantly worse, or said numerous times) he would have (probably not) reconsidered running off with Tom.

21. Life

It ended, brutally, the death of one effectively killing the other.

22. Jealousy

Really, what else had Harry expected from a Dark Lord – for him to happily invite the red headed woman who inspired his jealousy to have tea and biscuits and chat about how they both wanted to fuck the wondrous (and flexible) Harry Potter?

23. Hands

Though Tom regrew his nose and regained his hair, he eventually decided to keep his abnormal fingers – much to Harrys delight.

24. Taste

Sucking on a Blood Pop in his personal chambers, Tom couldn't wait for Harry to arrive.

25. Devotion

"I'm just still a bit stunned that you actually accepted my idea of running away together, away from the wizarding world and the fighting and the war and just live together in some isolated place and just be happy together – can you really live without minions?"

26. Forever

It was not something that they ever deluded themselves into thinking they had (though Harry did try very valiantly) in the end, the just settled for together.

27. Blood

Harry had seen so much blood shed through his life time, it was surprise that having his own spilt was such a turn on.

28. Sickness

When Harry acquired a cold from having sex outdoors, Tom spent hours panicking and proceeded to rug Harry up and not let him do anything for himself the next seven days.

29. Melody

At one point, Tom had thought that Harrys pained screams would be beautiful to hear – now he just revels in the pleasured ones.

30. Star

Eventually, many years later, he managed to erect a gravestone for his lost love without anyone protesting or vandalising it – of course, he couldn't write his feelings, so he merely hand carved a ragged star into the marker so, like the star that led the three wise men, he could always find his way back home.

31. Home

First it was a dark cupboard under some stairs, then it was a large castle filled with people who tried to little or tried to hard to understand him, and then it was the strong arms of a man who simply understood.

32. Confusion

The wards collapsed in the middle of the night, the door breaking down barely seconds later – they jumped out of bed – _confusion, they've found us, hide, run, protect, __**kill**_ – then darkness.

33. Fear

The first time Harry had ever confronted Tom without any possibility, at all, of being rescued by allies was when he decided to get some answers and then, somehow, he gained a deliciously perverted bed buddy.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Sometimes Tom detested that abhorrent lightning shaped scarp which marred his lovers brow – but he would try and think positively, without it, he would not have had reason to pursue him so mercilessly.

35. Bonds

The first few times, Harry had authentically struggled against the bonds, the rest of the time, Harry just liked to see crimson eyes narrow and sharp teeth bite him in warning.

36. Market

He found out, eventually, that their hiding place was discovered through a simple visit to the market place so that they could buy something special for their anniversary dinner.

37. Technology

Never really found a place in the Wizarding World, but the destruction that could be caused by modern guns intrigued him and, as such, he employed them with deadly efficiency after they broke into his house and took his dear.

38. Gift

Even though the bow was a (deliberately) obnoxious shade of orange, Tom enjoyed unwrapping his human sized, Harry shaped present.

39. Smile

It was odd, as a child, Toms smiles had been the stuff of nightmares, but now they only caused him to smile wider.

40. Innocence

Harry smirked as Tom queried where, exactly, he'd gotten a piercing.

41. Completion

Panty, sticky, smell, bloody, fucking sore and painful completion lulled them to sleep every night.

42. Clouds

"What do you mean '_you don't think that cloud looks like the Death Sta-'_, wait, you have seen Star Wars, haven't you?"

43. Sky

It was clear when the last battle was held, destroying any chance of a perfect fallacy, and Tom hated with every ounce of his being that it refused to reflect his displeasure at having to fight Harry.

44. Heaven

Forced back with the light, and the Order, pressured into a relationship with Ginny, Harry mourned the loss of his paradise with Tom, which he'd been enjoying until they'd snatched him back.

45. Hell

He never thought that he'd associate something so…light, with something so scary – Tom would be appalled at his naivety.

46. Sun

"And just what, may I ask, does the Sesame Street theme song have to do with basking in the sun and how in the name of Merlin did you get it stuck in your head, Tom?

47. Moon

"You be the moon, I'll be the space probe."

48. Waves

It was like waves against a rock, his grief, constantly wearing him down so, after he made sure that the wizards wouldn't fuck things up after he left, the pale, lithe figure went for walk – out into the ocean.

49. Hair

After the twenty third time (that's a lie, Harry had barely opened his mouth the first time and Tom was annoyed that Harry wasn't doing something more productive with it), Tom found the constant questions as to whether it was his real hair, and where did he go to to get such a spectacular toupee rather annoying.

50. Supernova

Their relationship did end rather dramatically – everyone pausing in the last, forced, battle to watch two 'enemies' duel – the kiss was as unexpected to the crowd as the treacherous Avada Kedavra that hit a distracted back.


	3. Harry and Hermione

Maybe I should not post so many at once? Meh. There will be ten chapters, just to let you know, and this is number 3. Harry and Hermione.

1. Comfort

Realising that, even tough Harry never had parents, Dr. and Dr. Granger (Call us Jean and Michael, Harry) would happily make him chicken soup and assume that role.

2. Kiss

Ron was not a very good kisser, but Harry made her feel like, well, a school girl.

3. Soft

Harry was, really, a soft hearted person and, when Ron vehemently declared that he hated Harry with his entire being, it was Hermione that patched the crying wizard up.

4. Pain

For some reason, the pain of Ginnys Bat Bogey Hex was completely negated by Fred, George and Hermione violently yelling at Ginny.

5. Potatoes

They were Hermiones second favourite vegetable, after pumpkin.

6. Rain

Seeing the impish smile on Harrys face as he heard the song of the muggle radio in their kitchen, she still wasn't prepared for him to drag her out into the rain and dance (badly) to the Village People.

7. Chocolate

Their wedding cake was chocolate, rather than the traditional flavours, because they both loved the flavour so much that Hermione only cared a little bit that her Grandmother was horrified.

8. Happiness

Watching your goofy, happy, war hero husband dance happily around your lounge room, teaching your son the same bad dance moves.

9. Telephone

Hermione wasn't, in fact, warned off calling Harry by Rons faux pas, she was actually more insistent that he have some positive constant that holidays.

10. Ears

Harry could wiggle his ears, and he often did it just to make her laugh.

11. Name

"No, Mum, I'm not going to name him after something from Shakespeare – I don't want him to be ridiculed as a child either."

12. Sensual

Harry had never been into a lingerie store, he was actually very unaware of the extent to which Hermiones underwear could arouse him.

13. Death

Harry mourned the loss of his beautiful, wonderful wife and cursed the Deathly Hallows to the ends of the Earth.

14. Sex

It was very embarrassing, the first time, because neither of them had any idea what they were doing; years later it was the cause of much laughter.

15. Touch

Hermione was ticklish and gave several speeches – Harry had an invisibility cloak.

16. Weakness

Hermione couldn't cook to save herself.

17. Tears

Hermione was happy that she couldn't remember a single moment when Harry had made her cry – unlike Ron.

18. Speed

At the playground, half a second after their daughter fell over, Hermione and Harry moved so fast that their war manoeuvres resembled a new born elephant trying to find its legs.

19. Wind

The comforting words Harry was saying were whipped away by the wind as he jumped with a laugh from the plane.

20. Freedom

The feeling of holding Hermione so far surpassed the one he got when flying, it was almost surreal.

21. Life

Hermione had, as a child, pictured a fairytale, princess like life for herself when she was alone and sad – the fact that it came true astounds her.

22. Jealousy

Ron never got over his jealousy for Harry and Hermiones happiness and, after unsuccessfully trying to kidnap their children, didn't get another chance to.

23. Hands

Harry was a very handy man – he could fix and clean and cook and garden, but Hermione was sure that his best skill with his hands couldn't be displayed outside of their bedroom.

24. Taste

Chocolate and chamomile, and odd combination, but it went well with the scent of old books that followed her around.

25. Devotion

Dr. Michael Granger, though a kind man and loving father, was very physically intimidating, which he used to his advantage the first time he met Harry Potter - the fact that Harry didn't run away from Hermione after the hostile treatment endeared him to both Dr. Grangers.

26. Forever

Eventually Harry figured out how to get Death to take him, and went happily into Hermiones arms forever.

27. Blood

Harry had never had a real blood family that was actually a family – now he had two beautiful children.

28. Sickness

Harry had never had chicken pox as a child, so he freaked out when spots started to appear on both of his kids at the same time.

29. Melody

Singing voice of an angel, heart of a Marauder and mind of a Slytherin, Sasha was the apple of her fathers eye.

30. Star

For their first date, Harry took her star gazing in a clearing in the forbidden forest, her worry erased half way through the date when she had realised that he had, somehow, recruited a few centaur to guard them.

31. Home

It was small, quaint and painted odd colours, but as soon as they laid eyes on it, they bought the house.

32. Confusion

Waking up, and seeing a small, Hugo shaped lump under the blanket where his wife should be.

33. Fear

Realising that someone with red hair, freckles and a fierce scowl was seen picking your kids up from school.

34. Lightning/Thunder

When he was five, Hugo drew a backwards lightning bolt on his forehead and proclaimed that he was going to be just like his Daddy.

35. Bonds

While most Muggle borns either renounce the muggle world or leave the wizarding one, Hermione had bonds to both and so walked the fine line between both, easily dragging Harry along with her.

36. Market

Harry had never realised that being a war veteran would come in handy when being a parent – his reflexes made trips of the wizarding markets easy.

37. Technology

Hermione finally had her brilliance recognised for one of the most mundane, unimportant things she'd ever done (in her opinion, anyway) – making mobile phones for wizards.

38. Gift

Opening her twentieth birthday present, Hermione was half outraged and half happy that the book was hollowed out and had a ring inside.

39. Smile

Her teeth were white, straight and her smile was actually exactly perfect.

40. Innocence

They would never be innocent again, not after the war, but they could be happy.

41. Completion

Their family was complete, which gave them completion.

42. Clouds

Harry didn't become an Auror, or a politician, or some supreme world power – he became a candymaker, and his favourite invention was small, edible, sugary clouds that made the eater happy and reflected the shape of that persons patronus.

43. Sky

When talking with Lunas son, Hugo was questioned why, exactly, he thought the sky was blue, and he replied with 'Because my Daddy told me so.'

44. Heaven

Harry decided that, no matter how many chances he had to go back and change things, he never would, because the end product was worth the struggle.

45. Hell

The first few months of their relationship was hell, with Ron and Ginny hating them, Rita Skeeter printing horrible things about Hermione and so many people showing that they really weren't worth the magic within them.

46. Sun

Harrys skin, eventually, lost the pale pallor of a man who didn't go outside, ever, during the war and he became a bronzed warrior – Hermione still occasionally missed the skinny, pale waif with the huge green eyes filled with wonder, innocence and naivety.

47. Moon

Luna was her Maid of Honour, and her and her husband eventually bought the cottage next to Harry and Hermiones.

48. Waves

The Scamander and Potter families often had weekend barbeques where they all danced and laughed, or rather, Harry and Luna (and later on, Hugo) danced, and everyone else laughed.

49. Hair

Hermione hated her hair, but Harry thought it was adorable and one of her defining features.

50. Supernova

Hermione was so glad that, when push came to shove, she had always sided with Harry over Ron, because she had received so much love that she felt she'd explode with happiness and go supernova.


	4. Harry and Remus

For my one story alerter, Morphidae, my two favers, eyesintothesoul and AsTheDarknessFalls, the latter of whom is also my sole reviewer. Don't normally name, but this story receives so little love that I felt like sharing the lovelies who actually like it.

Remus/Harry

1. Comfort

Knowing that, no matter whether it is he or Moony who is in control, Harry is always by his side.

2. Kiss

Their first kiss was chaste, both blushing like fools, but their second was not quite so…innocent.

3. Soft

Moonys fur was ridiculously soft.

4. Pain

The Wolfsbane potion, as it turned out, was detrimental to his health and Harry finally convinced him not to do it – he was surprised that transformations are now easier.

5. Potatoes

One full moon, Harry and Moony had fun ripping up Hermiones vegetable garden.

6. Rain

As unassuming as Remus was, he still had a killer body and Harry always locked him outside when it rained.

7. Chocolate

Remus loved Chocolate, and he loved watching Harry eat it.

8. Happiness

Fenrir Greyback hated the fact that the insolent little whelp that had escaped his pack was hapy, so he desired to ruin whatever happiness the man possessed in his life.

9. Telephone

Remus' eyes glowed golden when the man who delivered their new telephone kept his eyes on Harry.

10. Ears

Harry hadn't noticed as his student, but Remus' ears were actually quite pointed.

11. Name

No one had really expected him to change his last mane when he bonded with Remus, because he was the famous 'Harry Potter' and everyone assumed Remus would take his name.

12. Sensual

Obviously they didn't realise that Remus was a dominant werewolf and Harry loved to submit to his sensual attacks.

13. Death

A vicious bite from Fenrir did not bring Harry death, though it almost killed Remus emotionally.

14. Sex

Seriously, Harry loved to be dominated by his fierce wolf – and Remus loved to dominate his Harry.

15. Touch

Running his fingers over Harrys bite, Remus had never felt so much hate.

16. Weakness

Hary had never felt so weak as the day when he realised he'd never be able to change peoples opinion of his chosen life mate.

17. Tears

The excruciating agony of his first transformation did not bring him to tears – Remus' whimpers did.

18. Speed

Running through the forest had been thrilling as a wolf animagus, and the speed was thrilling as a werewolf.

19. Wind

Remus didn't like to fly, but he liked to watch Harry.

20. Freedom

Years after the wizards had died out, and it was just the two of them, living free in the ever expanding forest.

21. Life

Most of the month, it was obscenely normal, bar the few spontaneous ideas Harry had every second day for something 'fun.'

22. Jealousy

Harry had first though that Moony was the jealous one, then he realised that it was actually Remus who wanted the painful deaths of everyone who'd ever fantasised about him.

23. Hands

Harry wondered, sometimes, if hands were supposed to be so beautiful, scarred and worn as they were.

24. Taste

Harry hardly ever ate liquorice, but he still tasted like it.

25. Devotion

Remus didn't like to kill, but he despised torture with his entire being – he still tortured the information of Fenrir Greybacks whereabouts from his murderous Beta.

26. Forever

Harry had killed Voldemort, so he couldn't be killed by anything else, and he convinced Remus to use the Hallows.

27. Blood

The scent sent his wolf into a lust, but Harrys blood made him rage for days.

28. Sickness

Remus had aged prematurely and, when he started to vomit, Harry narrowed the cause down to one disgusting potion that he took every month, and then eliminated it from his life.

29. Melody

Their howls twined together, serenading the moon with their love.

30. Star

Remus wondered why animals still liked Harry after his transformation, and still wondered after Firenze tried to explain to him – what the hell did Venus have to do with anything?

31. Home

Their cottage was small, surrounded by wilderness, but they had each other – and bag of unending chocolate.

32. Confusion

Emerging from their foredt, five hundred years after they last ventured into civilization, to find ruins.

33. Fear

Seeing Remus felled by a green curse during the final battle.

34. Lightning/Thunder

It was storming when Harry found that Remus was in the hospital wind, alive, and that the green curse had not been fatal.

35. Bonds

Eventually, Harry let the bonds that kept him from his wolf dissolve and they became one.

36. Market

Harry was seventeen, hours after the final battle, when he became officially off '_the market._'

37. Technology

After the destruction of civilisation it wasn't needed, but Remus stockpiled fridges and scavenged an obscene amount of chocolate.

38. Gift

As Remus mumbled and stuttered over his gift, Harry pulled on the hand made gloves.

39. Smile

Remus had sharp teeth, but his smile was still ridiculously friendly and welcoming.

40. Innocence

There was still something so innocent in Remus that was never broke, Harry thought happily, watching as the grown man scampered around Honeydukes like an excited child.

41. Completion

Harry hadn't realised that sex as werewolves would be so… fulfilling.

42. Clouds

Fluffy and white and every time Harry looks up, he's reminded of the bed they first had sex in.

43. Sky

There was a clearing in the forest from where you could watch the sky, and Harrys lost count of how many times they 'christened' it.

44. Heaven

Their little haven, away from the worlds prejudices, with animals and the occasional centaur for company.

45. Hell

Realising that his friends weren't going to stand by him because he'd fallen in love, not with a werewolf, but with a man.

46. Sun

After thousand of years, so many hundreds of thousands that the world had been completely reclaimed by nature and their bodies were literally wearing out, Harry and Remus held hands as they were engulfed by the deadly heat of the sun.

47. Moon

They actually visited her, in all her majesty, but never again went so close – the moment the shuttle reached the moon, they transformed and hurt a great many people.

48. Waves

Two exceptionally large wolves frolicked in the moon brightened waves of a long deserted beach.

49. Hair

Even as a wolf, Harrys hair (fur) was a complete and utter mess, and Remus thought it utterly adorable.

50. Supernova

Harry actually preferred black holes, if pressed, but he actually didn't care about space, because he had the entire universe making him hot chocolate.


	5. Harry and Ron

And holy crap, do I not know how to grammar? I swear, I don't know how to write a proper sentence. There are a few times when I've made the points one sentence by adding a comma and taking away the period. But eh, I think that it can be ignored, yeah? So this in number 5 out of 10.

Also, there wasn't room to add this anywhere, but only Tonks died in the final battle, leaving Remus a widower and in care of Teddy.

Ron/Harry

1. Comfort

The awkward man hug, or the strangely hesitant hand that Ron would place on his shoulder when he was in need of it should never have comforted Harry the way that they did.

2. Kiss

Burning with jealously, Harry watched as Ron pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek, his strong arm slung casually around her shoulder.

3. Soft

He was like a strand of spiders silk placed against the Hogwarts Express; there was never any chance of him resisting Ron.

4. Pain

Smiling at the perfect, fairytale wedding at which he was Best Man, and knowing that they were both so disgustingly happy.

5. Potatoes

Mrs. Weasley had taken Hermione under her wing to try and teach her how to cook, but it was in vein – Harry had always felt smug that Ron loved his food so much more than Hermione's burnt to a crisp meals.

6. Rain

It seemed, to Harry, that they went through every cliché and went to pains to do their romance thing in front of him, laughing and kissing in the rain and grinding his heart underfoot as they went.

7. Chocolate

Remus knew, the damn werewolf could smell the love and despair that Harry apparently emitted, but he cheered Harry up the best he could with chocolate and fatherly hugs and listened and gave advice the best he could.

8. Happiness

Was not even an option when the man he loved could never reciprocate his feelings, and instead was naive (or was it cruel?) enough to try and push his physically similar sister onto him.

9. Telephone

Rons attempt at contacting him had, for the rest of the holidays, kept that spark of hope in his chest alive that maybe one day Ron would try and reach out as more than a best friend.

10. Ears

They had tried to dose his drink with a sleeping draught whilst at Grimmauld Place, but Harry had taken enough of them that he hadn't been fooled by the cover of pumpkin juice – hours later in the dark of night he only half regretted not drinking it as Ron and Hermione had sex in the bed across from him.

11. Name

Apparently Ron had wanted to name his son Harry, after his best friend, but Hermione had decided she liked Hugo better – it was yet another thing she'd taken away from him, Harry thought bitterly.

12. Sensual

Living in a boys dormitory, it wasn't really unexpected that they heard each other wank off – it was never spoken about, ever, and Harry especially did not mention that he listened for the soft noises that Ron made.

13. Death

Harry did not wait out his pain, did not gracefully descend into darkness in old age, he sat in his bathtub and cried himself to sleep, slowly slipping into the water.

14. Sex

Harry had tried, so very hard, to love someone other than Ron, Ron who had never thought of Harry as more than his best mate, but could never fully leave the wizard separate from his love life, and so lost his virginity to a red headed, freckled muggle who had a nice smile but disappointingly brown eyes.

15. Touch

It was Hermione, not Ron, who'd stormed out of their camp in the forest of Dean, and Harry was only slightly ashamed to say that he'd taken advantage of Ron's pain and anger and fury and frustration and had skilfully, Slytherin-y, manipulated Ron into sex – Ron later apologised for pressuring his friend into something so distasteful, thanked him for being such a good mate and not cursing him, and it was never spoken of again.

16. Weakness

That one moment of weakness on Ron's behalf had enabled Harry to continue through the war, even after Hermione returned and their happiness threatened to make him physically sick.

17. Tears

He cried his heart out to Remus, the older man hugging him fiercely, as he demanded, begged, cried, to know why he was so unlovable.

18. Speed

Ron spent ten minutes waiting in Harrys living room, having come through the floo, before he finally gave into the sense that something was terribly, horribly, wrong – he searched the apartment with a speed he'd only ever matched on a broom.

19. Wind

The weather on the day of Harrys funeral would've been perfect for a game of Quidditch, and it was that which finally broke the floodgate and allowed for Ron to cry for his friend.

20. Freedom

After the war, Ron hadn't even spared a second thought as to what he would do with this freedom, and had actually asked an oddly silent (but then very, overly enthusiastic and happy Harry) to be his best man before he'd even proposed to Hermione.

21. Life

Harry had tried so hard to live his life normally, to ignore the gaping wound in his chest where his heart supposedly resided, but it grew harder and harder every day, with every loving smile shared between his best friends, with each new child they produced, with each action between the love struck pair.

22. Jealousy

There was this one time when Ron had run into Harry in muggle London, having been pulled there by Hermione, and had been shocked at the man Harry had been holding hands with – his bright blue eyes had been familiar, but Ron hadn't figured out where he'd seen them before, and he also never figured out what the intense, twisting feeling in his gut represented, either.

23. Hands

Harry looked at his hands as they rested on the table, next to one of Hermione's, and wondered why she got to bask in the beauty of Ron's love and he was stuck in the shadow of their greatness and his own overpowering jealousy.

24. Taste

Harry had been given a taste of what their relationship could have been like, of what his life would have been like if he'd was with Ron, when he'd stayed over at their house once after a night of drinking, too trashed to go home, he'd woken up to a disgustingly cheerful Ron leaning over him to wake him up with a smile and an anti-hangover potion in his hand.

25. Devotion

When their three way friendship had first been established, Harry hadn't thought anything could shake his devotion to Ron and Hermione – he was only half right.

26. Forever

Harry could have given Ron forever, would have been happy to; Hermione only gave Ron six and a half years before she called it quits.

27. Blood

The bathwater had been bloody, deep cuts in Harrys palms from a broken cup which had proven to be the last straw tainting the water, but Ron would never forget the peaceful way which Harrys hair haloed his head, or how he'd never before noticed how much life there was in Harrys pale skin until it was gone.

28. Sickness

Harry realised that his thoughts were a sickness – what else could explain his love for a happily taken man and his intense, deeply hidden, hatred for one of his best friends?

29. Melody

Half out of it with pain, Ron decided that there was a certain beautiful rhythm to the way that Remus' bare fists impacted with his flesh.

30. Star

Ron had never been too good at healing spells, Harry had been, not so funnily enough, the star of the trio in that area, but Ron knew enough that he had to get the water out of Harrys lungs – _now_.

31. Home

Laying in a bed, his hands bandaged, Harry realised that he was not dead, and this was not his bedroom.

32. Confusion

_Wha – no – where was he, it was so sterile, so like a hospital, this was not what it was supposed to be like, why was he still here, why was there a blob of beautiful ginger hovering over him as if his heart held love?_

33. Fear

It had been he who looked after Harry, he who had nursed the raven haired man back to health , and he who felt the heart stopping fear when he realised that the apparently suicidal man was no where to be found.

34. Lightning/Thunder

The realisation shot through his mind and body like a lightning bolt, and he felt energised like he hadn't been since Hermione had divorced him, half a year before Harrys second attempt at suicide, the one where he swallowed several potions and muggle medicine and Ron held his hair back when Harrys vomited everything back up (and wasn't it funny how his thoughts always seemed to revolve around Harry, now?), but that wasn't important now because he rushed through the darkened flat which Harry owned, which he'd moved into after the end of his marriage, determined to give Harry the daisy he'd picked and tell him that he loved him.

35. Bonds

Harry felt chained, and he wished that Ron hadn't found him in the bath before it was too late – the medi-witches had released him into the care of Ron Weasley, and also into his house, the house he shared with Hermione.

36. Market

Hermione had known – of course she'd known, Harry wasn't exactly the most subtle person in the world – but she had seen his resolve not to interfere with Ron's happiness once he and Hermione became official.

37. Technology

Hermione took their children and went to live in muggle America, where they learnt all about technology and sometimes forgot all about their dad they never saw, but much to Hermione's annoyance, they never forgot about their Uncle Harry and always pestered her about when they'd see him again.

38. Gift

Harry had, in his will, pretty much divided his vast fortune between Remus, his son Teddy, and Ron – he'd added that he knew Ron hated what he viewed as charity, and insisted that all the money was to make up for the birthdays and Christmas presents that he wouldn't get to give.

39. Smile

Harry hadn't smiled much since his failed attempt at drowning himself in the bathtub, at age twenty two, but he started smiling again when he was twenty three and a half (oddly near when Hermione announced she wanted a divorce), which was why he was shocked and angry when he found Harry on his bed surrounded by empty potion vials and prescription medicine bottles from the muggle doctors which helped Harry sleep.

40. Innocence

Ron had watched as the harsh realities of life, and then the ones of war, had stripped Harry of his sweet innocence, but even as the naïve boy disappeared, Ron had sworn to protect his best friend with everything he had – whether it was needed or not.

41. Completion

Ron hadn't bothered to heal the wounds inflicted upon him by the enraged werewolf at his cubs successfully suicide attempt, because they would only pain him until the completion of Harrys funeral – then not even the gaping sorrow which was apparently his heart could pain him.

42. Clouds

The fear of rejection swirled in his mind like clouds obscuring the sky but, when they cleared, he was allowed to find his Gryffindor courage.

43. Sky

His eyes were blue as the sky, which was why Harry would sit by the window and look out instead of choosing the more dangerous option of staring straight into Rons eyes.

44. Heaven

Rons lips weren't soft, but they felt wonderful when Harry finally gathered the courage to press his own lips against his flat mates – the look on Rons face afterwards hadn't been so blissful.

45. Hell

Third times the charm, they always say, and Ron found him once more, daisy being crushed underfoot as he rushed to be with Harry, howling his pain to the world as he clutched the pale, lifeless body of his best friend to his chest desperately.

46. Sun

Hermione watched, slightly annoyed, as Harry used the opportunity provide by his attempted suicide to gravitate around Ron like he was the sun even more than he had before.

47. Moon

Ron hadn't ever gotten why some people loved the moon so much, but he read a few pieces of paper on Harrys desk after his death (suicide notes to Remus, promising him that no matter how far away he was in body, he'd always be there in the moon, watching over Remus as he ran) and wondered how he'd ever missed the beauty of the moon.

48. Waves

His emotions came in waves after he receive the childish kiss from Harry in their lounge room, and he missed the anguish on Harrys face as he distractedly went for a walk so he could clear his head and finally realise what his feelings for Harry were.

49. Hair

Writing his own will (and leaving everything to his family and children, but nothing to Hermione), he couldn't stop touching his ginger hair – Remus, during his wrathful shouting, had accidentally revealed that Harry loved it –_'he loved everything about you, he even loved that stupid, idiotic, Weasley hair of yours, always saying what a wonderful colour it was, but all I want to do is rip it from your pitiful head, you ungrateful fucking __**worm**__._'

50. Supernova

The death of two of their great war heroes in a matter of days rocked the wizarding world like the all encompassing power of a supernova.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, my house caught fire early yesterday morning, Tuesday 20th of November. My house was gutted almost completely, and no remains of my laptop can be found at all. I've found a few of my thumb drives, but they aren't really working too well. This note is just to say that any updates will be suspended for a while. Temporary hiatus at worst, I'm optimistically hoping for. I'm sorry about the delay, but I'll going to try and write up some new chapters, mainly to keep myself occupied. This note will disappear once I'm ready with an update.

Love, Leelus Skittles.


End file.
